


It just takes some getting used to.

by Clickerteeth



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Era, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Future Reader, Reader-Insert, Time Travel, modern reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clickerteeth/pseuds/Clickerteeth
Summary: Trying to take a break from your life in the modern world you wander into the forest surrounding your house to find a cave that you've never seen before. Curious you decide to find out what's inside. Only to fall and smack your head knocking you out.You wake up in a place you don't quite recognise, only to find out you've gone back in time about 122 years to 1898.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 47





	1. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter Warnings: Shit family e.g. alcoholic mom & asshole stepdad, smoking,_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm moving all of my Red Dead fics over from my tumblr, so if you feel like you've seen this before you might have.

You were so tired of everything. Of everyone. You just wished you could disappear.

You sat outside your window on the dangerously small ledge as you wiped your eyes, Your family sucked. Your so called ‘ _friends_ ’ sucked. You could hear your mom and step dad yelling at each other downstairs as they always were.

You hated it here.

Your mom constantly drank. Your house reeked of cider and vodka. And your step dad. Holy shit don’t get me started on that guy. Your dad walked out when you were 6 and that fat asshole is the reason why.

Your mom was cheating on him.

Gareth had come into your life soon after your dad moved out, and had been a complete ass to you ever since. He acted like he owned the place. Your mom was always too drunk to even care about what he was saying.

You stared up at the night sky and sighed. You lived in the middle of a thick forest. In a cosy cabin. And the sky was incredible. The only thing to illuminated the surroundings were the moon or the lights from your house.

You walked back into your bedroom and very quietly put your boots on. Not even you were stupid enough to wear normal sneakers out here. With all the mud and stuff, you would end up going through new pairs every other week.

You grabbed your backpack and put your binoculars and a water bottle in before grabbing a jacket and putting it on. You quietly walked to the window and snuck out sliding down the porch roof and hanging down until you dropped next to the house.

You looked up at the big scary woods and smiled. It wasn’t scary to you. It was a comfort, it always had been. You held onto your backpack and set off, wandering into the dark abyss of trees.

It was a still night. You had been walking for a few hours. You normally just walked until you reached the old beaten down mines but this time. Something drew you further.

You stumbled upon a cave, One that you had never seen. You had lived in the cabin your whole life and thought that you knew this place like the back of your hand but clearly not.

You stumbled into the cave. It was silent. No droplets. No animals. Not even the wind. There was an unease about the place but you continued to walk further, your curiosity dragging you in. You pulled out your flashlight to shine around the cave but it was busted. The switch wouldn’t even flick. It was like it knew that you were gonna try and use it for the creepy cave.

You soon came to the end of the cave for what you could see. There was a huge hole. Full of water? Really blue water, almost glowing.

You put your backpack down and took your jacket off. You didn’t want to risk anything getting wet.

You warily walked closer. Too fixated with the water to watch where you were going, which came back to bite you in the ass as you tripped over an over grown root, smacking your head against the side of this rock pool before falling into the water and knocking yourself out.

All you could remember was falling in. Thinking about the red stream of blood coming from the front of your skull.

> _“Arthur! Come on! We need to get her back to the camp!”_
> 
> _“I’ve got ‘er Dutch! She’s alright! What do you think Charles?”  
> _
> 
> _“I don’t know. She definitely isn’t from around here that’s for sure.”  
> _
> 
> _“We just need to get her back before she catches pneumonia. Poor girl has probably been out here for hours Dutch.”  
> _
> 
> _“She’s going to be okay Hosea. I promise. We will save this girl.”  
> _

You roughly remember hearing those faint, what felt like echoed, voices. Feeling the warmth of someone's chest and being put down before you passed out again.

You gasped as you threw yourself up coughing up a bunch of water barely noticing the unfamiliar hand begin patting your back.

“Dutch! She’s awake!” a female voice called out.

Once your eyes cleared up you could see where you were.

What the…

Everyone was wearing… Cowboy clothes. Old clothes.

“Miss are you alright?” An older woman asked.

You looked up at her with worry and fright in your eyes. “Where am I?” You asked a little panicked.

“You’re okay darlin’ You’re in New Hanover.” She told you.

Where the fuck is New Hanover? You gazed at her with even more confusion crossing your features.

You looked around to the few people that were around you. On the right of you were two women. One with black hair and gorgeous blue eyes and next to her was a bigger woman with messy blonde hair and blue, almost silver eyes.

On the left was an older woman with a scowl that could scare any creature, and next to her was a man who was stood covering the entrance to the tent with his figure. From what you could see he had a moustache and soul patch, you think.

Wait a second. Was everyone carrying guns?

“How are you feeling miss?” A deep gravely voice questioned.

You moved to touch your forehead and hissed. “My head hurts.” You grumbled at him making him chuckle a little.

“Well you got a bit of a scratch on there I ain’t surprised.” He informed, walking in to where you could see him clearly. “You’ve been out for a day or two.” He told you holding onto his belt.

“What happened?” The woman with black hair and blue eyes asked you.

You turned to her and shrugged as you sat up more, bringing your knees to your chest. “I don’t know. I was exploring a cave one minute then I fell and hit my head.” You told them.

They all looked at you except for the man at the bottom of the bed. “We found you washed up on the side of the Dakota River.” The man told you.

Before you could speak he spoke up again. “Where are our manners! I’m Dutch Van Der Linde, This right here is Susan Grimshaw, That is Abigail Marston and Karen Jones.” He introduced.

You nodded and looked at everyone “I’m Y/n L/n.” You told them.

Dutch smiled softly “Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Where are you from Miss L/n?” He pried.

“Oh I’m from ____ “ You told them, to which they looked incredibly confused.

“Where?” Abigail asked.

You repeated yourself and tried to explain it. They all looked confused before Karen pulled out a map. Why the hell was she giving you a map when you could just use your- Where is your phone?

“Point out where you're from on the map.” She told you.

You looked at the map and everything looked so different. This couldn’t be new. You looked at the date written neatly in the corner and-

##  **_1896?!_ **

You looked up at them. “This map is really out of date you know?” You notified them.

Miss Grimshaw chuckled. “Only by two years or so darlin’ Nothin’ to worry about.”

Two years out of date? That means that it’s 1898.

You looked a little panicked before moving the map and standing up, swaying a little bit as you went light headed falling forward with Dutch catching you.

“Whoa, Miss you really shouldn’t be doing that. You could-” Before he could finish you managed to find your footing and rushed out of the tent. You looked around and everything was different, This wasn’t where you thought you were. Everything was clearer, even the air. There were tents and wagons around you. People washing their clothes with wash boards, Horses tied up to posts, No roads, No cars, Nothing.

Holy shit.

You felt light headed again as you saw a man walking towards you. A tall build. Muscular for sure. He had his hands resting on his gun belt as he walked over. Picking up the pace a little and you couldn’t tell why before you fell forward.

He rushed a bit more and caught you quickly “I gotcha girl.” He grunted lifting you back up, letting you lean against him.

Well wasn’t this a real shock to the system.

Dutch and Susan walked out of the tent to come get you and saw your helping hand. “There he is!” Dutch hummed. “Miss L/n this is Arthur Morgan, The man who carried you back from the river and found you in the first place.”

You finally got your legs to stop wobbling before you looked up at Arthur. He was handsome. He looked down at you and gave a tiny grin with a nod accompanying it.

You finally stood up from him and thanked him shyly while wiping your dirty clothes down.

“Your clothes are covered in blood." Dutch pointed out. "Arthur would you mind taking our guest into Valentine to get some new clothes.” Dutch asked.

Arthur nodded and held his belt once more “Sure thing.” He said before looking to you. “You ready?”

You thought about it for a second but they were right, you needed new clothes. But the pain in your head was still making you feel sick. If you just took your time you should be fine, you brushed it off.

You nodded and Arthur looked to Dutch before you turned to him.

“Take care of her son. She’s been through a lot.” Dutch instructed quietly. Even though he didn’t have too. Arthur had been keeping an eye on you since you got here.

He walked you over to his horse before climbing on and offering you his hand.

You looked confused before taking it and he pulled you up onto the back making you gasp. You had never ridden a horse before. Let alone one this big. He was a big black Shire. A white stripe down to his pink nose. He seemed to be completely fine with Arthur getting on him, but anyone else he would snare at.

You wrapped your arms around Arthur’s back and rested your head against him as you started to ride.

“What’s his name?” You pried curiously.

Arthur’s head perked up a little. “Billie.” He grunted.

You smiled more, That was oddly suiting. “Such a gentle name for such a big animal.” You told him.

You could see Arthur smile a little. “He’s gentle. Just a little stubborn is all. Hosea found him an offered him to me, since my Boadicea died on me. The poor girl.”

You rested your chin on his back while looking at the back of his head. “I’m sorry, what happened to her?” You asked

“Poor thing got shot. We was runnin’ from law, Heartless bastards shot her in the back legs.” He told you as you rode up to Valentine.

Arthur rode up to the hitching post outside of the general store before getting off and holding his arms out for you to slip into, to help you down.

You smiled and thanked him before he took you into the store to get some clothes.

Everything was so different. It was incredibly hard to believe that you had most likely gone back in time. You didn’t know how, You didn’t know why, But maybe it was supposed to happen.

You looked over some of the pants when the clerk came over to you.

“If you would like to see the skirts and dresses miss they’re over here.” He pointed out.

You smiled shyly “Oh no thank you. I don’t look good in skirts so I'll stick with jeans”

The clerk looked confused. “Jeans?” He asked.

You could see Arthur in the corner of your eye keeping an eye on you as he looked around.

“Y-yeah like,” You said before turning to grab some pants. “Like these.” You said holding some up.

“Oh no miss those are riding pants.” He explained.

You looked at them and nodded. “Right. Well I want these.” You said before picking out a plain black long sleeved shirt and some suspenders to hold the pants up.

You were looking at all of the boots before you could hear Arthur trailing up behind you, His spurs clinking against the ground as he walked.

“Arthur can you help me?” You asked turning to look up at him, the man was tall, about 6ft 3?

He looked down at you with a raised eyebrow. “I ain’t too good with fashion ma’am.” He admitted.

“But you’re good with practicality.” You guessed.

He smiled and dropped his head down, giving out a breathy chuckle. “Well I wouldn’t say that.”

“Don’t doubt yourself Arthur” You hummed as you turned back to the boots.

He looked at you and looked over the side of your face while you looked before he turned to them as well.

He pointed at a pair that had metal on the front and back, with a cute pattern over them. They looked a lot like his.

“Easy to clean and they’re good with spurs which you’re gonna need when you get up on a horse.” He told you.

Your eyes widened. “Oh I can’t ride a horse.” You told him looking up at him.

He looked genuinely shocked. “How the hell have you been getting around?” He asked.

You shrugged. “people take me places.” You didn’t wanna just come out with. ‘My step dad used to drive me around in his range rover.’

Arthur scoffed. “then I guess i’ll have to teach you then. We can use Billie.” he told you giving you the boots. “Now go change.” he ordered as he pushed you into the changing room.

You took all of your gross bloody, muddy wet clothes off before getting into your new ones. These were surprisingly even more comfortable than your modern clothes.

And you looked hella cute in them.

You slung your hair up with a hair band that you had on your wrist when you fell and walked out.

Arthur was turned from you, looking at some cigars when you cleared your throat.

“What do you think?” You said and he turned around. His mouth dropping open a little.

“Well I'll be damned.” He mumbled as he looked over you.

You went a little red and turned around to show off everything.

“Maybe we’ll make a cowgirl outta you yet.” He smiled as you walked over.

You looked up at him and smiled as he paid and walked out with you. You stopped outside the door. “Oh the only problem is I couldn’t get the spurs on.” You said holding up the spurs in your hand.

He turned to you and raised an eyebrow before looking at the bench. “Sit down.” He hummed before taking the spurs off of you.

He grunted as he kneeled down in front of you and lifted your leg up supporting it on his thigh as he put it on there for you.

You smiled softly at him. He was such a gentleman.

You looked up when you heard a woman talking to her husband.

“Why can’t you be romantic like that with me.” She huffed as she pointed to you and Arthur.

Her husband looked confused. “How is that romantic.”

“Look at them. He’s helping his woman out. She doesn’t have to lift a finger for it. Look how cute that looks.” She cooed over the both of you.

You both went red and Arthur tried to speak up.

“O-Oh no, No miss you are mistaken I-” She cut him off.

“Oh dear we’re sorry for interrupting you two. You just keep treating her right.” She told you both before dragging her husband off.

You and Arthur looked at each other, a deep red blush covering both of your cheeks as he finished up.

He tightened the spurs before standing up and walking back over to Billie. He hopped on and pulled you up on as well before quickly and quietly making his way back to camp.

Once you got there you finally got to see everyone. Dutch was waiting by his tent for you while he talked to another man which you assumed to be Hosea.

Arthur helped you down once more before you both walked into camp. So many faces you hadn’t seen before.

You heard a deep chuckle come from Dutch as you walked over to him.

“There she is! Our mystery girl!” He hummed taking a puff on his cigar.

You smiled at him and Hosea who introduced himself sweetly.

“My, aren’t you dressed the part. You look like you’re ready to become an outlaw.” he told you.

You couldn’t tell whether he was joking or not. Judging by a few of Arthur's passing comments you thought that maybe they were actually outlaws.

You smiled softly as Susan came over. “Miss L/n! Your tent is over this way. “ She smiled.

Your tent? You saw that most of the people here were sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor and you got a tent?

You smiled and followed her to the plain tent, there was a cot. A small table and a lantern.

“On your left is Mr Morgan’s tent and on your right is Mr Marston’s so you’re safe all around.” She smiled softly.

You smiled gently and looked at her. “Thank you Susan.” You had no idea that everyone just called her Miss Grimshaw. She just introduced herself as Susan Grimshaw. “But can I ask why I get a tent?”

She grinned softly and pulled you into it. “I’m not going to lie to you Miss. But Arthur requested it specifically.” She whispered.

You raised your eyebrows. “He requested it? Why?” You asked.

She smiled more. “Because he’s taken a likin’ to you. Not that he’ll ever admit it. He wants to keep you safe.” She told you before walking out.

“Now get some sleep. We have work to do tomorrow!” She called out to you as she walked away.

You smiled softly and sat on your bed. This might not be too bad.

“It just takes some getting used to. _’’_ You whispered to yourself.

You looked around the camp at everyone settling down for the night.

You were exhausted. Everything had changed for you in a matter of a few hours. You laid back and put your feet up onto the bed.

This was a fresh start. The fresh start you needed. You thought to yourself as you drifted off into sleep.


	2. I told you I'd teach you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter Warnings: Smut_

A month or so had gone past and you could officially say that this was the best thing to ever happen to you.

You didn’t understand how or why you were brought into 1898 but god damn you loved it!

It took a little getting used to over the first few weeks. You mainly stayed in camp with the women and helped around a little. They thought it was a little weird that you were doing the more heavy lifting jobs but there was no problem as long as you were helping.

You were carrying hay bales to the horses, which Kieran thanked you for in advance, constantly. You would take the bags of maze over to Pearson, He was getting soft on you. Telling you all about his cooking and how he learnt how to do it all in the Navy.

Everything was sliding into place for you. You got to meet so many wonderful people, and some not so nice. One man springs to mind and that was Micah Bell.

In 2021, he’d be in prison for life by now. The way he thought he could talk to anyone and anything. But others around the camp naturally protected you from him.

Dutch had taken a real liking to you. Like you were the daughter he never had. Always told you that you reminded him of his Annabelle. Which was a compliment in the highest form considering how pretty she was.

It was about 5am and You couldn’t sleep so you decided to clean up a little, starting with wiping the table down with a damp cloth, when you could hear someone whistle gently behind you.

“Well Well, ain’t you an obedient one.” Micah hummed as he strolled over. Looking at your ass as you bent over to get to the middle of the table.

You sighed gently looking up at him. “Pardon?” You asked.

“Look at you. Wiping everything down before anyone’s awake.” Unluckily for you. He was awake.

“I just thought I’d get a head start.” You told him getting back to it before moving over to the hay bales. Micah following close behind.

It was barely light out yet. You could see the sun starting to rise over the cliff and if Micah’s fat head wasn’t in the way you could probably enjoy it.

He chuckled a little “So how are we blessed with the mystery girl then? I mean look at you. Liftin’ those bales as if they’re nothin’. I’ve always liked a strong woman.” He flirted very plainly, leaning against one of the posts.

You sighed gently as you realised he was flirting with you. “That’s nice Micah.” You deadpanned.

Micah looked over your ass as you put one of the bales down to cut the rope. Arthur had lent you his hunting knife a few days ago to cut the ropes from the bales so that you could spread the hay out, which the horses seemed to love.

You took out the knife from your boot and cut the ropes free before scattering the hay.

“Say, how would you feel like going on a date with old Micah Bell III here?” He asked and you scoffed gently.

“Not interested Micah.” You told him plainly, Some of the men at camp would flirt with you, but you could handle that. You could handle Sean’s little jabs of flirt or Charles and Javier competing against each other for you but Micah. He was the one man you didn’t want that attention from.

He huffed a little. “And why’s that?” He asked.

You didn’t even have to turn to him to start listing off why you didn’t want him.

“I’ve seen the way you treat the women in camp. The way you speak to Abigail as if she doesn’t have a son and a man, The way you insulted Susan a few days ago. I’m not gonna lie to you Micah. You ain’t gonna get many women with the way you act.” You never were one to hold back. That seemed to annoy him.

He chuckled a little before walking closer to you, To which you backed up just a little bit with each step he took until your back hit one of the wagons. “Do you know who you’re talkin’ too girlie?” He growled.

You tried to stand your ground as much as you could. “Yeah. I do.”

Before you could say anything else he cracked a loud slap against your cheek. Your own hand flying up to hold the burning mark that was now there.

Micah got uncomfortably close to you before looking at you. “Next time. I wont ask. I’ll take what I want. Because If you haven’t realised, men rule the world darlin’” He spat out at you. His breath stinking heavily of whiskey and tobacco.

Now you were starting to get scared. But per usual your loud mouth tried to cover everything up. “Because you think that threatening me with rape is going to get me in bed with you. You’re a smart man Micah Bell” You said sourly before he growled and gripped you throwing you to the floor.

You hit your head once again and coughed as the wind got blown out of you.

“Watch your damn mouth girl!” He said before gripping your shirt and raising his fist getting ready to punch you.

Before he could you watched as Arthur rushed out, along with Bill and Miss Grimshaw.

Arthur stormed over and gripped Micah by his jacket before ripping him back and throwing him against the wagon making it sway a little.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” He growled tiredly since the whole thing had just woken him up. His hair was still messy from sleeping and his eyes still looked tired, but none the less angry

Bill and Susan helped you up and made sure that you were okay before watching Arthur and Micah.

Arthur growled and gripped Micah by his hair before pulling him back towards you, Micah nearly falling to his knees. “Apologise to the lady you pathetic rat.” He said angrily.

You stepped back as Micah got closer.

Micah hissed at Arthur’s grip before grinning and chuckling. He looked up at you and hummed. “Did I hurt your feelings?” He asked.

You raised an eyebrow and crossed your arms, “Actually Mr Bell it seems that I hit a nerve with my rape comment.” You told him to which he scoffed and stood up properly again.

“Miss L/n I apologise for my behaviour.” He said with a lack of sympathy but hey, you’d take anything at this point.

Arthur let go of his hair and pushed him away. “Now get outta here before I shoot you myself.” He huffed and Micah moved away to go sit by Baylock.

Miss Grimshaw and Bill moved away to go back to their tents and left you in Arthur’s care.

Arthur walked over to you and checked you over before looking at the red hand mark on your cheek. “You shoulda called for help.” He said pulling you back to his tent making you sit on the bed while he put his boots on.

You sat on the bed and looked up at him “I thought I could handle it.” You told him. “The only reason he slapped me was because I pointed out what kind of a man he was and why I didn’t wanna go on a date with him.” You explained.

Arthur seemed tense. “Why did he push you to the floor and threaten to punch you?” He asked as you gave him his knife back.

You looked down at your hands and the scrapes that were in your palms from trying to steady your fall. “Because I told him that threatening rape wasn’t going to get me in bed with him.”

Arthur rubbed his face gently before putting his hat on letting it cover his bed hair. “Next time, you holler for me okay?” He told you softly.

You gave a gentle nod and he held his hands out. “Lemme see your hands.” He said gently and you rested the backs of your hands in his palms so that he could inspect yours.

“A few scrapes. Nothin’ too bad. How’s that head of yours?” He asked. You were still recovering from the whole falling into the rock pool thing. And that little bump to the head gave you somewhat of a headache.

“It hurts.” You said as you looked up at him, your hands still lingering in his.

He pulled back gently and reached into the chest at the bottom of his bed, pulling out a tin of cocaine gum handing you a piece. “Here, It’ll stop the dull ache.” He told you.

You had to remember that they didn’t have the same medical standards as they do in the future. Cocaine gum was something that genuinely helped people but was also terrible for your health.

Ah fuck it. You’ll be lucky to make it to 40 anyway. You took the small piece of gum before putting it in your mouth and thanking Arthur.

He smiled at you and put the tin away. “Come on, I got somethin’ planned for today.” He told you as he grabbed his satchel.

You stood up and raised an eyebrow following him to his horse.

Per routine, Arthur climbed on and then he lifted you on behind him. You always took this opportunity to hug Arthur. Get close to him. Maybe that was just a comfort factor for you, but also maybe it was for him and if that was the case it was a win win for everyone involved.

After about 20 minutes or so you finally reached where you were going. A small ranch called Hyrule Ranch.

You looked confused at Arthur as he rode in. “If you’re expectin’ me to be shovelling shit all day Arthur Morgan, You’ve got another thing coming.” You told him, slowly but surely you were catching on to their slang and the way they spoke. Which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.

He let out a chuckle and shook his head, “No No, We won’t be here for long.” He said taking his horse up to the hitching post and then getting off before helping you off.

You watched As Arthur walked in front of you up to the stables and moved to talk with a man who was chewing tobacco against the door.

The man looked you over before his eyes moved to Arthur. “Mornin’ Mister, what can I do for ya?” He asked as he stood up.

“I’d like to buy a horse.” Arthur hummed and the man spat out his tobacco before moving to walk into the stables

“Well you’ve come to the right place.” He hummed.

You followed Arthur in and looked around at all of the horses, there were 8 in total, four on each side.

You smiled looking over to an Appaloosa, She was gorgeous, spotty like a Dalmatian with a cute pink nose and blue eyes.

You moved away from Arthur to go look at her. God you wish you could ride a horse.

You could hear them faintly talking in the distance about horses before the stable owner offered Arthur to look at some.

“Oh no it ain’t for me, It’s for the lady.” He told him.

You turned to them and raised an eyebrow.

The stable owner chuckled. “Buying the missus a horse, How very romantic.” He hummed.

Arthur’s head snapped back to him and he shook it. “No no we aren’t- She just doesn’t have a horse.” He stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

You smiled a little at the owner and turned back to the Appaloosa “Can I have this one Arthur?” you questioned.

Arthur walked over and hummed as he smiled looking to the owner. “What’s she like?” He asked.

The man walked over and crossed his arms. "Strong. Real strong. Took two men to get her in here. But once she calmed down a little, as gentle as can be. Just isn’t too fond of cattle.” He explained.

Arthur looked a little weary at her because of the strong comment, you paid no mind to it and smiled brightly at Arthur. “She’s gorgeous, Arthur Please?” You begged.

He sighed and nodded. If it was what you wished for, it was his command. He looked at the stable owner and nodded, “We’ll take ‘er.” He told him and he nodded.

They spent a few minutes working out what they were doing, Horse insurance and all while one of the stable keeps brought her over to you.

“Here you go ma’am, Her saddle has been fitted for you along with her bridle.” He smiled gently, handing the reins over to you.

You smiled and thanked him as you looked over to Arthur who was handing over a few bills to the stable owner.

He looked up and flashed a smile at you as he started to walk over. You waited for him before you both started to walk out together.

“Arthur you really didn’t have to-”

“I don’t wanna hear it.” He interjected. “I told you that I’d teach you to ride a horse.” He told you.

“Yeah but shouldn’t you have taught me on one of the horses at camp? Instead of going out to get one even when I can’t ride.” You asked.

He shook his head. “You need to learn on _your_ horse. Our horses won’t listen to you as well as your own will. You have to work up a bond.” He said before whistling for Billie to come over and trot next to him.

You nodded softly and looked up at your new horse.

“What’re you gonna name ‘er?” Arthur asked softly watching you look at the horse with nothing but love.

You thought for a moment, You’d never really had a big responsibility like this and you knew that she was gonna be around for a long time so make it something you like.

“How about… Mercury?” You smiled.

Arthur thought about it for a second. “Mercury? Like the metal?” He asked as he walked onto the big plain field.

You giggled and shook your head. “No No, Like the planet.” You told him.

Arthur looked even more confused. He never went to school and even if he did, back in these days they wouldn’t have been taught planets.

You looked shocked for a second. “You do know what planets are right?” You asked.

He nodded. “Course I know what planets are! We’re on one. I just never learnt anythin’ about the rest of them.” He mumbled a little embarrassed.

You smiled softly. “I can tell you about them if you want?” You smiled. “I love space.” You told him.

He smiled more and nodded. “Yeah, That’d be nice. But first, I gotta get you ridin’ that horse so that you ain’t stuck at camp all day.” He said as he stopped in the field.

You looked a little nervous. “Right.. Right…” You breathed looking up at Mercury.

“Don’t be scared. They can tell when you’re frightened.” He said walking over.

“Now luckily for you, she’s been ridden before. Which means you don’t have to break her in like you do a wild ‘un “ He explained.

You nodded softly and watched Arthur as he let her get a good sniff of his hand before he started to pet her. “You gotta let her get familiar with ya’ Let ‘er know that you’re her friend.”

Mercury huffed a little against Arthur’s hand but generally had no problem. You did the same as he did and pet her gently on her snout.

Arthur smiled at you and moved back a little. “Now,” He started as he reached into his satchel and got out an apple. “Feed her this.” He said handing it to you.

You took the apple and slowly brought it to her mouth.

“Don’t be scared of those chompers, they aint to bite us.” He pointed out. “Be more confident giving it to her and she’ll be more confident to take it”

You nodded and fed her the apple which she really enjoyed. You smiled proudly and turned to Arthur “What next?” You asked.

He smiled “Here comes the hard part for you. Now you gotta get on her.” He told you.

You looked up at her and took a breath. You had no idea how to get on a horse. No matter how many times you had seen the gang do it.

You held onto the saddle horn with your left and and grabbed the back of the saddle before putting your foot in the stirrup and trying to lift yourself on, to which you failed.

You gasped as you lost your grip and fell back, Arthur quickly grabbing you from behind to stop you from hurting yourself. “I gotcha darlin’.” He told you and helped you back to your feet properly.

“So you got the movement down but you need to work on the strength. Grab onto the reins as well.” He said letting you have another go.

You did it second try and Arthur smiled “Atta girl.” He hummed as you got yourself comfortable.

He moved back a little. “You think you’re ready to start movin’?”

You took a breath and nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be. I guess.” You told him.

He nodded. “Right so those spurs you bought a while back, they’re gonna come in handy.” He started. “Gently bring your heels into her sides. Not enough to hurt. We don’t want her buckin’ you off.” He said.

You gave her a gentle nudge and she started with a slow walk.

You and Arthur worked your way into a trot, Arthur climbing on his horse and walking next to you.

“Ain’t so scary is it?” He asked you softly and you shook your head with a bright smile.

“Wanna work her into a run?” He asked.

You looked nervous at him and he chuckled. “You know how to stop her. Just follow me.” He said nudging Billie into a run. Taking off into a sprint.

You took a deep breath and got Mercury into a run. It took you a second to adjust before getting her into a sprint. Catching up with Arthur.

You turned your head and smiled, giggling at him. “Howdy!” You grinned.

Arthur smiled proud of you. About an hour ago you were scared to even get on the horse. Now look at you.

Arthur rode up towards the mountains with you finding a patch of grass by a cliff, giving you a view of everything.

As you got there, you slowed Mercury down to a trot and got her to stop next to a fallen tree with bottles on it.

You raised an eyebrow and looked at Arthur as he got off of his horse, moving over to you and holding his hand out to help you down.

You took it and hopped off of the horse before moving her next to Arthur’s “Why are we here Arthur?” You asked.

He smiled and walked over to the log before reaching behind it and pulling out a small box with a belt and holster on top of it.

You looked curiously as he walked closer to you and handed them to you.

You confused took everything and looked at the belt and holster before focusing on the box.

You opened it and inside was a gorgeous Schofield revolver. It had a white pearl handle with a black barrel and gold engravings, The trigger was golden along with the chambers. This must have cost a lot.

You looked up at Arthur who was just watching you. A small smile curling on his face.

“Why have you-” You started.

“Well you don’t know how to shoot a gun. So I thought i’d teach you.” He hummed.

You looked back down at the gun before grabbing it. “Arthur, This looks expensive.” You said as he moved you to the front of the log taking a few steps back.

“Price don’t matter!” He hummed as he grabbed the belt and holster before giving you it to put it on.

You got it on and got it all comfortable before putting the gun in the holster and looking at Arthur “What do you think? Too bulky?” You asked.

There was nothing that Arthur loved more than a woman that could make a gun belt look hot. The way it naturally hung next to you and you rested your hands on the buckle liked you’d always been wearing it. “It looks… It suits you.” He said before moving your attention to the bottles.

“Now.” He started before looking at you. “We’re gonna teach you how’ta shoot. Startin’ with these bottles.” He said before getting his gun out and shooting one of them clean off like it was a piece of piss before letting his gun fall back into the holster.

Your mouth fell open and you watched. “Holy shit.” You mumbled.

Arthur chuckled and started with your stance. Getting you into the right position as if you were going to have a duel with these empty whiskey bottles.

“Now get your gun up. Hold it steady. Take a breath when you’re aiming. Make sure you breath out before you pull that trigger.” He said as he calmly helped you through it.

You nodded and settled for taking one of the bigger bottles out. Okay. Breath in and aim. Breath out annnd Shoot!

You pulled the trigger and tried to keep your hand steady. You smiled when you heard the glass shatter and break all over the floor.

You turned to Arthur and put your gun in the holster.

“Look at you! A natural born cowgirl!” He smiled brightly.

You squealed excitedly before taking your gun out again and shooting another bottle.

Arthur chuckled and clapped. “Quick learner ain’t ‘cha girlie?” He said moving to his horse to take out a Carbine repeater. He walked back over and handed it to you.

“Try and shoot that.” He said before giving you any help.

You looked at him nervously before agreeing to do so and you held the gun up before blindly shooting. Nearly knocking yourself onto your ass with the back lash from the gun. The bullet going into the air.

Arthur stood behind you and chuckled lightly. “You know. I may not know much ‘bout those planets but I do know a thing or two about guns.” He pointed at stepping forward to you.

You nodded and let him help you out.

He moved closer and put his hands on your shoulders “You gotta…” He started before moving you to the right position. “Hold steady…” He said concentrating lightly.

“And firm.”

You nodded as you stood with your feet planted on the floor and your shoulders held broad.

You felt yourself feel a little warmer in the cheeks as Arthur got real close to you. His back almost touching yours.

“You just focus…” He said in a deep quiet voice in your ear. “Breathe slowly…” He whispered as you steadied your shoulders and took a breath.

“And always pull the trigger on empty lungs…” He hummed deeply, carefully watching your arms. Before taking his own breath.

You hesitated and he caught on quickly. “Okay… Calm and steady… Don’t snatch at the trigger.” He instructed.

You followed all of the instructions before aiming at a bottle, pulling the trigger gently. The gun firing and smashing the bottle as soon as the bullet hit.

You took a breath you didn’t know that you needed and looked at Arthur.

He pulled away from you and chuckled “Atta girl.” He praised.

“It just takes some getting used to.” He muttered before moving to sit by the cliff.

You moved to put the gun on his horse and he shook his head. “You keep that on you.” He said before turning to look over at the sun setting.

You smiled and nodded before going to join him.

You both sat and talked for a while as the sun set and you laid down looking up at the stars. Everything was so much cleaner. The sky looked incredible. It really proved how fucked the world becomes in the future.

You looked up at the stars and smiled as you noticed the constellation Leo. “You see that?” you said pointing up at the sky motioning to the pattern.

He tried to trace where your finger was going and nodded. “Uhuh.” He said before looking at you.

“that’s Leo, the constellation.” You told him.

He smiled more and looked up at it. “You mean like the Big Dipper?” He asked.

You giggled softly “Well technically no. Because the Big Dipper is part of the bigger constellation Ursa Major.” You informed.

You talked for a while getting onto the planets. You talked about how far they were from the sun and how Some have their own moons and stuff.

He looked surprised at you “How do you know all this stuff?” He asked as he leaned on his elbow to look at you. You were a lot closer than you remember as you sat up a little too.

“I was taught it. My dad used to love space… and so do I” You smiled as you looked at him.

The moon was bright enough to light up you and Arthur perfectly.

Something about this felt so comfortable. You and Arthur just looked over each other for a second before you spoke up.

“Thank you Arthur.” You said out of nowhere.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at you.

“For saving me. For finding me. For teaching me how to live out here.” You told him.

He let his head drop forward and chuckled a little “Well everyone deserves a fightin’ chance.” He muttered before looking back up at you.

You smiled the sweetest you had in a long time. Even back home you had no reason to smile like this.

Arthur looked over your face before he noticed you get a little closer and before he knew it you had pressed your lips to his.

He froze up at first before melting into it. Arthur wasn’t good with women normally so why the hell were you so interested in him? Well that’s what he was thinking at least.

After a few seconds he realised just how much he had missed the feeling of someone else’s lips against his. He deepened the kiss and moved to tower over you.

Which you had no problem with. You let yourself lay back in the grass and Arthur move between your legs, getting both of yourselves comfortable. Your lips didn’t seem to leave the others as you let your tongue explore his mouth.

Arthur tasted like a mix of bourbon and cigarettes, which wasn’t entirely unpleasant.

As you and Arthur continued you felt his hips lightly rub against your clothed pussy.

Arthur was trying his hardest not to just grind hungrily and needily against you. Giving you the chance to back out if you wanted to.

You lifted your hips into his a little to give him the nod. To which he brought his hips down heavier. Letting his clothed cock grind against you. Sweet grunts coming from his mouth as he continued to do so.

You moaned a little in his mouth before he pulled away letting you both pant gently.

You smirked up at him “Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” You grinned.

He rolled his eyes “Maybe after hearin’ that It might be a gun.” He said before unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them before helping you get yours off throwing them to the side.

He licked his lips as he pulled his cock out and stroked it slightly, looking over your now bare wet pussy.

He spat down onto his cock and stroked it slicking himself up before moving two of his fingers to your pussy coating them in your juices before easing them into you.

Fucking you on his fingers for a few seconds stretching you a little before moving to ease his cock in.

“You just tell me if you wanna stop.” He said as his tip pressed against your entrance.

“Stop hesitating Arthur your fine.” You smiled and he nodded before sliding in comfortably.

A deep well needed groan coming from his mouth as you tipped your head back feeling him fill you.

God this was heaven compared to some of the men you had slept with in the past.

Arthur didn’t hesitate before he started to thrust. His speed picking up rather quickly as he sunk his cock into you repeatedly.

You moved your hands to his shoulders and brought him down kissing him harsh letting your tongues fight together as he fucked into you.

Neither of you had, had any action for months. Probably even longer for Arthur so you both knew that this was gonna be quick.

“Fuck, Arthur harder.” You whined after you both pulled back.

He smirked and looked down at you before really giving his all. Your hips slapping together hard as you both got off. “Like that darlin’?” He asked.

You nodded mindlessly “Fuck! Yes!” You moaned loudly. You were in the middle of the forest who was gonna hear? Other than that feral wolf man but he doesn’t count.

“Mmm so needy for my cock huh? need a good fuckin’?” He growled as he brought the both of you closer to your release.

You nodded again as you felt his cock pounding harder into you.

“Play with that pretty clit baby.” He panted as he looked down to your soaking cunt watching it swallowing him over and over.

You quickly moved your hand down to your pussy and focused two fingers on your clit rubbing it trying to match Arthur’s thrusts.

“Slowly baby. Rub it slowly.” He huffed as he continued to fuck into you.

You followed his orders and rubbed slowly. The mixed sensation of Arthur’s thrusts and your fingers taking their time pushing you close to the edge making you beg.

“Oh fuck! Arthur need to-”

“Don’t you dare. Not yet girlie.” He growled out cutting you off. He really wanted to get you begging.

You whimpered gently but nodded.

“Now speed those pretty fingers up.” He said and you nodded.

“Yes sir.” You said without even thinking, making him physically groan.

“That’s right sweetheart. You know just who you’re talkin’ too” He panted as he got impossibly close to his orgasm.

The rapid movements of your fingers on your clit were pushing further and further. You knew he’d scold you if you moved them away, and he’d scold you if you came so you had no choice but to beg.

“Arthur-”

“No.” He growled knowing exactly what you were going to say.

You whined harder as your body began to shake a little and your cunt got tighter around him.

“Please sir. Please let me cum” You cried out.

After a few more minutes when Arthur knew that his body couldn’t hold on anymore he nodded. “Go on baby. Cum for me.” He instructed and your body just let go making you cry out a moan as you came.

Pulsing around him as Arthur came pushing his cock deeply in you. Fucking you through your orgasms. A slur of mumbled curse words spilling from his mouth as he got it all out of himself before pulling out of you.

He dropped next to you and you both laid there looking up at the stars as panting messes.

You were both quiet listening to the wind through the trees for a while before you knew that you needed to get dressed.

Arthur sat up and tucked himself away before finding his hat and putting it back on. “We should be headin’ back to camp.” He said tiredly and you nodded in agreement putting your pants and shoes back on before Arthur helped you to your feet.

You both moved to your horses and climbed up and onto them.

“Lets take this ride slow huh?” He suggested and you knew why when you started riding.

Your poor poor pelvis.


	3. You used it against me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter Warnings: Smut, Attempted assualt,_

Things were amazing right now. It had been about 8 months since you got here and 6 months since you and Arthur had your little moment under the stars.

You were feeling so much better about yourself. You were starting to hunt. The only and only Charles Smith teaching you every step of the way. Helping you work on everything from skinning to bow work. 

Micah had been off of your back since Arthur nearly took a chunk of his hair out for you. You were getting along with the rest of the gang just fine.

You and Arthur had decided to keep what was going on between you two quiet. No one would ask, No one would get an answer. Simple. 

Some of the women in camp would talk about it, and by some I mean Karen. Karen was always the one to bring it up with the girls. Every time she asked you, you would just shrug it away. 

You didn’t wanna blurt it out at all. Not unless Arthur was comfortable with it. 

You didn’t mind the secrecy but you knew you wouldn’t want to keep it that way forever. You’d wanna sit with Arthur by the fire, sit in his lap, kiss him in front of the camp. Simple things.

Other than that, everything was A-Okay. Well. There was one more thing.

Since you had become used to the old lifestyle of the west, you found yourself wanting to go out and do things. Not just hunt. You wanted to go with the men of the camp and help out with robberies and such.

Dutch is always on about how you need more money coming in, and what better way than robberies.

But Arthur was strict about it. Whenever you’d ask to help, he’d shut you down straight away. You couldn’t even watch from afar and you were getting sick of it.

Not to worry. You had a plan.

It was finally Thursday night and the camp was quiet. Apart from one or two speaking by the campfire. 

You got up from your tent and wandered into Arthur’s to see the other scribbling in his journal. 

You smiled gently before walking closer too him “You ever gonna let me into that Journal of yours?” You teased. You understood that, that was the only really private thing he had. 

You weren’t one to complain though. Arthur had shown you many drawings that he’s done, often denying any praise you give him.

He let out a gentle chuckle before shutting the journal and sitting up. “Over my dead body.” He hummed and looked up at you as you crawled onto the cot and into his lap.

“I think that I could make that happen.” You jested and he pressed his lips to yours. Everything about him made you all sweet and gooey inside.

How gentle he could be. How rough he could be. The way he would kiss you, hold you, speak to you.

You smiled against his lips and kissed back before rolling your hips against Arthur lap. 

He let out a deep quiet hum and pulled back to watch you softly before his eyes wandered up to yours. “It’s been two days” He grinned and you nodded biting your lip.

“I know.” You said moving your hands to his neck and scratching the back of his hair.

Arthur closed his eyes as you started scratching his head, The mixed sensations of your clothed body rubbing against his and your nails against his head were driving him nuts. “You sure you wanna go again?” He asked.

You giggled a little. “Oh we aren’t going again. I just wanted to give you a special something. You know- to say thank you.” You said moving to kiss his stubbly jaw.

He shivered gently and guided your hips along his now semi hard cock. “Thank you? For what?” He asked curiously.

You moved your mouth to his neck nipping at the skin and licking over it for a second. “For looking after me. You deserve something without having to give in return.” You told him before sucking a dark red mark into his skin, letting the hickey show to everyone who saw it. Luckily for you Arthur hadn’t gotten a hair cut in a month or so, letting his hair cover it naturally.

He let out a breath when you pushed your hips down more. “You know I like giving it back.” 

“I know I know but let me treat you for once.” You said as you slid off of his lap and between his legs before unbuckling his belt.

Arthur watched you as he tried to find a place for his hands, setting them either side of him.

He lifted himself up a little for you to pull his pants down enough to let his cock spring free.

You bit your lip and wrapped your hand around his length squeezing it at the base, making a small grunt come out of his mouth. You grinned up at him and stuck your tongue out resting the tip of his cock against it.

You could feel the warmth of him radiating off of his length and a small bead of precum leak onto your tongue.

You let out a hum before swirling your tongue around the tip before focusing just under it. A few months of messing around with Arthur had taught you a lot, mainly that men go fucking nuts when you tease the tip of their cock. 

You had no idea why but Arthur would become a moaning writhing mess when you paid special attention to the tip. 

You looked up at him and grinned watching his face, his eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth would move from open to having his teeth digging into his lip to keep quiet.

You knew that if you wanted this plan to work that you’d have to get him to cum quickly and unexpectedly.

You hummed and licked a strip up his cock, letting your tongue follow the sensitive veins.

Arthur moved his hand to your hair, which was a sign to you that he wanted you to suck, not tease.

You hummed and teased the head a little, wrapping your lips around the tip and sucking gently while your tongue drew patterns along the swollen head.

It wasn’t long before Arthur was pushing your head down. His hips bucking up a little, needily trying to get his cock into your hot wet mouth.

You hummed around him and took his cock all into your mouth with ease. The tip of it hitting the back of your throat as you pressed your nose against his skin, his hairs tickling you a little.

“Shiiit” Arthur grunted as he watched you. “Don’t you look damn beautiful…” He breathed and you purred around him sending vibrations right through his cock.

You swallowed around him a few times letting your throat close and get tight as you bobbed your head. You could tell he was starting to get close. Small distant whines and grunts, his cock pulsated more and you could feel his hand getting heavy on the back of your head, his grip loosening in your hair a little.

You pulled your head back a little to give you enough room to squeeze the base of his cock with one hand and you cupped his balls with the other.

That was all it took for Arthur as he bucked up into your mouth as much as he could. Luckily he couldn’t choke you with his cock because your hand was still around the base, squeezing gently.

You let out a quiet moan as you felt his cum hit the back of your throat. You looked up at him and moved to keep the tip in your mouth while you used the other hand to pump him until he was spent.

You sat up as Arthur dropped his head back closing his eyes to take a few deep breaths.

You moved and quietly spit out the cum into the grass before turning your attention to Arthur, who looked even more tired than before.

“God damn. Thanks for that darlin’.” He panted tiredly, pulling you back onto him for a kiss.

You gave him a gentle smile and kissed him. “Don’t thank me. You should get some rest. You look exhausted.” You said as you stood up.

He furrowed his brows at you. “Ain’t you stayin’? You could use some sleep too.” He told you. Normally after you and Arthur would have sex, you’d stay with each other for a nap and then before anyone woke up, you’d leave for your own tents.

You shook your head. “Nah, i’m gonna finish cleaning up my guns for hunting tomorrow. Pearson’s asked me to find a Whitetail buck and a few Pekin ducks.” You lied.

Arthur nodded and kicked his boots off. “Right, Right.” He yawned.

You moved over him as he laid down and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Seriously, go to sleep. You deserve a good night’s rest for once.” You told him.

Arthur wasn’t going to object.

He nodded his head to you as he covered his eyes with his arm and fell asleep.

You walked back to your tent and sat down for a few minutes, cleaning over your guns just in case he woke up again. Once you knew he was definitely asleep you got up and grabbed your Schofield revolver and volcanic pistol, holstering the both of them and quietly making your way over to Mercury.

Luckily for you, Mercury was the quietest horse you had ever seen. She never really made much noise at all, a few huffs here and there but unless she was really scared. She was silent.

You saddled up and made sure you had everything you needed before setting off.

You caught wind of a stagecoach that was going through a back road by Ringneck creek to try and avoid other people. Mainly for fear of being robbed.

Supposedly it was a man and a woman traveling. But you always had to be careful. Sometimes details could be wrong.

You sat up on a small cliff looking down at the road by the creek. The crickets quietly chirping behind you and an owl or two shouting into the night. Other than that the place was quiet.

All up until you could hear the sound of hooves trotting against the gravelly path.

You pulled your bandanna up over your face and heeled Mercury into a run to get in front of them quickly.

You made sure that you weren’t easy to go around and you waited. You watched as the driver pulled to a stop and you gave a whistle as you got off of your horse.

“That’s quite a carriage you got there.” You spoke as you walked towards the horses looking up at the driver who was looking wearily at you.

“What do you want?” He asked. “I’m tryin’ to escort some very important people. Tryin’ to make a livin’ here” He informed you and you raised an eyebrow.

“Well ain’t that lovely. We’re all tryin’ to make a living pal. And this happens to be how I do it.” You said pulling your gun out and pointing it at the driver who immediately put his hands up.

God this was so much easier than you thought. Well at least it was so far.

“Don’t do nothin’ stupid there partner. I just need you to get down here so that I can have a friendly chat with you and your passengers.” You said keeping the gun trained on him at all times.

He nodded and you motioned him to come over to you. Once he was close enough you holstered your gun for a second. Which led him to give a sigh of relief.

You grinned under your mask and pulled out your lasso. Easily getting him to the floor and hogtying him.

He wriggled and grunted trying to convince you to let him go.

You giggled and dragged him to the side of the road so that no one stood on him. “That’s cute pal.” You hummed before taking your gun back out. “Now. It’s time to talk to the lovely people inside.” You announced.

You could hear the people in the carriage mutter a few words to each other before you opened the door and looked at them. “Howdy folks” You greeted before motioning for them to get out.

They both held their hands up and got out of the carriage and you watched as they stood next to each other.

“please don’t hurt us.” The woman squeaked.

You grinned. “I won’t hurt you if you work with me alright? Where you two headed?” You asked.

“The Braithwaite manor.” The man spoke up rather confidently.

You hummed and nodded. “Sound’s nice.” You said having no idea where that was before stepping forward and cocking the gun before pointing it confidently at the woman. “I’m gonna need all that jewellery madam.” You told her.

She nodded and started rushing to take it off.

The man next to her snapped his head into your direction. “Miriam you don’t have to listen to her.” He growled trying to act tough.

“Yes I bloody well do. We can buy more Jewellery, I can’t buy a new life.” She told him handing you the expensive jewellery making you grin as you put it in your pocket.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself miss.” You said before moving over to the man.

“Now you tough shot.” You told him pointing the gun at his chest.

The man stood tall, standing his ground. “No, I ain’t gonna listen to you.” He growled.

You sighed. “Look mister, I’ll give you another chance. Just gimme your jewels and money and no one gets hurt alright?”

He scoffed and refused once more.

You sighed and pulled away turning around.

He grinned and looked at his wife. “See I told you she-” Before he could finish his sentence you had pistol whipped him in the face, instantly knocking him out.

His wife screamed and you hushed her. “He’s fine, just knocked out.” You said as you stood over him, emptying his pockets and taking his rings from him.

The woman sobbed quietly as you searched the rest of the carriage before closing the door and climbing up to the drivers seat.

The woman looked up at you from where she was, sitting on the ground holding her husband. “What-What are you doing?” She asked.

You turned to look back at her. “Oh I was gonna mention it sooner but your husband was being hard work. I’m taking this as well.”

“How are we going to get home?!” She asked.

You shrugged and snapped the reins getting the horses moving. “Walk!” You said as you sped off.

Once you were far enough away you let out a giddy laugh pulling your bandanna down. “Fuck yeah!” You squealed excitedly as you drove the carriage to Emerald ranch where you had heard about a man named Seamus, from people talking at camp.

You were so proud of yourself. You handled that amazingly. You didn’t even feel bad for hurting that man. You pulled up to the stables and Seamus looked wearily at you.

“And who are you?” He asked crossing his arms watching you get down off of the carriage.

“Oh I’m Y/n L/n I heard about you from my associate Arthur Morgan?” You said walking up to him.

He gave you a weary look but nodded. “I know him.” He said before looking at the carriage. “What do we have here.” He hummed.

You smiled and looked up at your work. “A little introduction gift. Just to show you what I can do.” You said.

Sean looked over everything. “This is good. This is good. I can make a good few bucks offa this.” He hummed.

You smiled more “I also got some jewellery if you can buy that off me as well.” You informed.

He nodded and walked over to his little fence desk and helped you out with all of the jewellery. All together you got about $150 which was so much more than you were expecting.

You thanked him before climbing up onto your horse and sprinting back to camp, trying to get there before sunrise. Which you did. It was just about to rise when you got back. 

You quietly got off of Mercury before heading over to the box and putting $50 in, then you wrote your name down in the book with the amount next to it. 

You were smiling proud of yourself as you walked back to your tent. You glanced over at Arthur’s and smiled seeing him still asleep. 

You finally kicked your boots off and crawled onto your cot before burying your face into your pillow, falling asleep almost immediately.

You continued doing midnight robberies for a month or so before you thought you had come across something a little bigger. There was this gang down in Lemoyne called the Lemoyne Raiders. A Bunch of violent Confederate veterans and disenfranchised young men.

Anyway apparently they had stopped a gun wagon a few months back and were keeping it at there camp, a place called Shady Belle, Not that you had ever heard of it. 

If you could just get a hold of those guns you could sell them to whoever needed them.

You thought that you had been sneaky this past month. If anyone asked where you got the money from. You told them it was hunting. No one really batted an eyelash.

Except for Arthur Morgan. 

He knew that there was no way you were getting $50 or more for a god damn deer pelt. It could be the most famous deer in the world and the most you’d get was $5.

So he decided to do some snooping. To find out just where you were getting this money from.

While you were up in Rhodes getting a restock of ammo, Arthur made his way to your tent and looked around before wandering in. He scratched his head thinking about where you would hide any of your plans before he accidentally knocked over a picture of you and the gang that you had. 

“Shit” He cursed quietly before noticing that the back had fallen off and that a bunch of papers had come out. 

“What the-” He started as he bent down looking over everything. There were a few tips written on scraps of paper for past robberies that you had done. You had the newspaper clipping for your first ever robbery and you had the plan for your next one.

Arthur was furious with you. He wanted to rip that head off of that neck of yours and check if there was actually a brain inside of it. 

But he knew better than that. 

He put everything back and wrote down the plan in his journal before putting it all back.

It wasn’t long before he could hear you riding up to camp. 

You smiled at him clueless to what he knew and looked down at him when he walked over with his hands up to help you off of your horse.

You took the help and thanked him as he picked you up like you weighed nothing. “Thank you darlin’.” You told him. 

He gave you a nod and looked curiously at the bag you had. “What you got there?” He said as you both walked towards your tents.

You looked in the bag “Uh some ammo, a few candy bars, Some whiskey and cigarettes.” You hummed handing him the whiskey. 

He took it and looked over the bottle. “This ain’t whiskey Darlin’ it’s fine brandy” He pointed out. 

You raised an eyebrow and looked over the bottle. “Huh. I guess it is. You wanna share it with me?” You asked.

It was all making sense to him now. You sneaking in more often for sex. The drunk nights together. Come to think about it, He was the only one drinking. It hurt Arthur a little to know that you were using the intimacy between you both to get where you wanted to be without Arthur behind you. 

“Oh, Nah i’m fine. Can’t drink so often. Alcohol ain’t my friend.” He told you. 

You giggled a little “That’s a lie. You’re a sweetheart when you’re drunk.” You told him as you sat on his cot looking up at him.

“And I ain’t when i’m sober?” He grinned.

You rolled your eyes and giggled “That didn’t come from my mouth.” You told him.

You and Arthur talked for a while before you went to do a few things around camp. Making sure that no one would be on your back for anything before you left.

It was starting to get dark out now and you needed to leave. 

You walked your way towards your horse before bumping into Arthur who had an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

“Where you off to?” He pried as he lit the match against the bottom of his shoe before lighting his cig.

You jumped lightly and held your chest for a second. “Jesus Arthur.” You scolded. “You scared the shit outta me.” You told him and smacked his chest lightly.

He looked over you once more and repeated the question.

“Oh- I uh- I’m going out for a ride. Just to give Mercury the exercise she deserves.” You lied.

Arthur took a long drag and hummed before blowing the smoke out. “A ride? While it’s gettin dark’?” He asked.

You nodded and found your feet again as you walked closer to him before looking around to see if anyone was looking. 

You stood between his feet and took the cig from him taking a drag and handing it back to him. You grinned up at him and pressed your lips to his, shot-gunning the smoke from your mouth to his. 

Arthur made a gentle noise against your lips before you pulled back. He grinned a little blowing the smoke from his mouth. “You want me to come with you?” He asked.

You shook your head. “Nah. I think i’m gonna go alone.” You smiled. “Clear my head.”

He gave a nod and helped you up onto your horse. “You be safe alright?” He said and dragged one last drag out of the cigarette before throwing it onto the floor.

You smiled and nodded. “I’ll see you later.” You said heeling Mercury into a trot. 

Arthur nodded and waved you off before going back into camp.

Little did you know, Arthur was gonna turn back around and get onto his horse to follow you. He asked Charles and Lenny to come with, to which they said of course. 

Arthur trusted these boys the most and knew that if they saw anything between you and him that they wouldn’t spill.

He gave them the brief on the way and told them what he wanted them to do.

“Is she crazy?” Lenny spoke up with Charles nodding in agreement.

“Arthur are you sure that she’s doing this? What if she is just going for a ride?” Charles chimed in. 

“Trust me. Y’know that picture of the gang she has?” He started. The two men nodding. “Yeah well it’s got her first robbery newspaper clipping from it, a bunch of plans for robberies taken place after it. And now this plan.” He told them.

“She clearly ain’t stupid then. If she plans them out exact in advance.” Lenny said suggestively. 

Charles chuckled a little. “She’s going up against a whole group of grown men. On her own. Without telling anyone. How smart can she be?” Charles pointed out.

Arthur rode next to them and listened.

“Who knows what they would do if they got their hands on a young girl like her.” He added. “All sex starved-” 

“That’s enough.” Arthur ordered.

The two either side of him going silent as they came up to Shady Belle. Keeping a fair distance from you.

Your plan was to play the lost little girl and then when they weren’t looking you were gonna steal the wagon.

You stashed your horse to the side and left most of your guns on it before unbuttoning your shirt a little and rubbing your cheeks until they went a little red, adding to the ‘I’m lost and upset’ aesthetic.

You wandered in and sniffled wiping your eyes as a few men caught sight of you.

“Hello?” You called out with a sob ready in the back of your throat.

a few men came and gathered around you. “What you want girlie?” They questioned.

You smiled at them and held your arms just under your boobs pushing them up a little. “I’m terribly sorry to disrupt you all but I’m lost and- and I have no idea where I am. My horse up and died on me.” You sniffled pretending to try not to cry.

The men started to gather around you a little. “Lost. Well you came to the right folk to help you around.” One started. “Come over here. Take a seat. Those legs of yours must be killin’ you.” He added moving you over to one of the fires and sitting you on a crate. 

“Oh thank you so much. But I must get home soon my poor daddy must be so worried.” You told them.

The man nodded once more. “He sure would be. I’d be damn worried if I had a daughter as gorgeous as you wandering about a place like Lemoyne.” 

You smiled a little “Oh you are too kind sir.” You told him.

Arthur, Charles and Lenny were all looking over the wall with the binoculars. 

Arthur’s grip on them making his knuckles turn white.

“You’re gonna break ‘em if you hold any tighter.” Charles whispered.

Arthur nodded and loosened the grip a little before turning his attention back to the men.

They were starting to gather around you a little more now. Which was worrying you a little. You were fine. You could handle it…

“Lemoyne Raiders? And you do what?” You asked as you looked at the man.

“We protect what's ours. Anyone that comes through here owes us somethin’ Including you little lady.” He said as he watched you stand up. 

“Oh ain’t that the funniest. Well I best be goin’ don’t you worry about helping me out.” You told them through a breath. You didn’t think you could go through with this on your own. There were more men than you thought.

“She’s panicking.” Charles pointed out. Lenny looked over to Arthur, over Charles’ back.

“What are we gonna do?” He asked. 

Arthur put his binoculars away. “We see if they let her get away”. He told them.

You tried to turn around but there were men by your back too. 

“We weren’t lying when we said you owe us.” The man spoke up again.

You took a deep breath and moved to slowly put your hand behind your back. A tight grip around Arthur’s knife. Something you always brought on these. A good luck charm of sorts. 

And you still didn’t have your own. 

You pulled it out in a panic and stabbed one of the men to your side making an exit through the small gap.

You yelped as one tried to grab onto you and the man who seemed to be their leader yelled for them to go after you.

You sent them on a small chase before one man pounced at you from the side and got you to the floor sitting on your waist and grabbing his own knife.

You screamed and kicked your legs and tried to get off as he started ripping your clothes off.

Arthur, Charles and Lenny all ran in and started firing at them left right and centre.

You couldn’t figure out what was going on. You could hear gunshots but there was still a group of men around you and the one on top of you wasn’t satisfied. He was gonna try until he was dead to get into your pants.

You cried out as you felt a sharp blade run across the top of your breast. That was when you heard his voice. 

“Get your damn paws offa her you god damn animals!!” Arthur bellowed angrily.

You gasped and cried out his name as he, Charles and Lenny picked off the rest of the men.

You watched As Arthur grabbed the man on top of you like he was weightless and threw him to the ground.

You started to watch before feeling the friendly touch of Charles. You looked up at him as he helped you up and you threw yourself into his chest, burying your face in his shirt as you cried.

Charles held you and ordered Lenny to pick a shirt off of someone to give to you. Since yours had been all torn up.

You could hear Arthur yelling something at this man but couldn’t quite understand. The sound of your own sobs powering over it. Before you knew you could hear a few gun shots.

“Arthur that’s enough! He’s dead already.” Lenny pointed out.

You lifted your head as Lenny gave you the shirt, once you put it on the blood from the cut across the top of your breast started to seep through.

You looked at Arthur with red bloodshot eyes and wiped some stray tears from your cheeks as he came storming over to you.

“What the damn hell is wrong with you?!” He growled out, Scaring the shit out of you.

“I-I-” You started to stutter.

“You know what? Don’t answer that!” He commanded. “You could’a gotten yourself killed!! Do you have any idea what you were gettin’ into? We wouldn’t have seen you again if I didn’t know somethin’ was up!” He yelled.

Charles and Lenny stood to the side and just watched.

“Arthur…” You said with your bottom lip trembling once again. 

Great now it had started raining. You only noticed when you could feel your shirt getting heavier.

“No! They was- They was gonna do some awful bad things to you! And do you know who’s fault it would have been?! Mine! It would have been my god damn fault because I said that i’d look after you! That I would take care of you!” He growled out.

“If you had gotten killed I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself!” Arthur was starting to get frustrated with himself and you. He was never one to speak about how he felt and now that he was angry it was all just coming out.

“You got me drunk! You had sex with me! All for me to fall asleep so that you could go out and steal!? Is that all I mean to you!?” He yelled out through anger and sadness. 

“I knew- I knew from the god damn second that you got her that I was gonna let my guard down! And I fucking did! I let my guard down for you! You used it against me!!” He shouted.

You started to bawl your eyes out again. “No no no Arthur that isn’t-”

“You don’t get a say in this!” He barked before taking a deep breath. All emotion gone from his face. 

He whistled for his horse before climbing on top of him and looking to Charles and Lenny. “Take her back to camp. I’ll catch up.” He huffed before speeding off.

Charles sighed and looked at you. “Come on. Lets get you back.” He tried to say comfortingly and held his arm out to you.

You sniffled and let him help you onto his horse. Lenny went over and grabbed the gun wagon and followed behind you.

Once you had gotten back to camp a few heads turned to look at you. 

Dutch and Hosea were stood by the fire with Javier and Sean, all of their heads turning to you.

Kieran and Mary-Beth looked over from one of the tents, Karen lifting her head up as she woke up.

Charles got off of Taima and helped you down.

You stumbled to your feet and wiped your nose before looking at everyone.

Dutch stood forward along with Hosea. “Y/n…” He started as he saw the shape of your clothes.

Your bottom lip started to tremble once more and you stumbled forward towards them before seeing Miss Grimshaw.

The face that brought you so much comfort. You didn’t know what it was. She looked after you. She was there when you woke up the first time… And she had looked after you since.

You could feel that bubble come back to your throat as you started to sob “Susan…” You cried as you pushed your way towards her and wrapped your arms tightly around you.

She held your head to her chest for a second. “What the hell has happened to you?” She said before lifting your face up to look at her so she could check you over. A few bruises were forming around your nose but other than that and the cut across your boob you were okay.

“I-I” You couldn’t even speak you were so upset “I fucked up!” You sobbed.

She moved you to your tent and closed it up for privacy before you started to tell her everything. Sputtering and sobbing over all of your words but she understood.

She got you cleaned up and cleaned up that nasty gash for you before getting you into some clean clothes. 

She walked back into your tent with a hot cup of coffee and sighed seeing you still crying. “You wipe those tears. We can’t have you crying over your clean clothes.” She told you as she sat next to you and handed you the coffee before wiping your tears from your cheeks.

“He hates me…” You sniffled. It truly broke your heart, even though everything Arthur had said wasn’t true. You did love him. It still hurt. 

“He doesn’t hate you. He’s just scared.” She told you as she sat with you. “I know Arthur Morgan a lot more than you seem to think. He just needs some time to cool down okay?”

You nodded a little as she stood back up. 

“You try and get some rest. It’s been a long night for you.” She told you.

Pfft. Like you were getting any sleep…


	4. Who's Mary?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter Warnings: Smut,_

It had been two weeks since what happened between you and the Raiders. 

It had been two weeks since you last talked to Arthur. 

You felt useless. He would ignore you at all costs. He’d grunt in reply to his name but then leave the rest of the conversation hanging.

If he would only talk to you! It was frustrating. 

He would walk around camp. Talk to everyone other than you. Like it was all he knew.

This is a time with No mobile phones, no computers, No nothing. You ran in a gang of outlaws it wasn’t exactly like you could go to the phone and make a quick call.

You just had to wait.

At least your stitches were healing and the bruising was almost gone. You still had a few finger print bruises on your hips from where they grabbed you but other than that they were getting there.

You looked down to the forming scar across your breast and sighed. That was gonna be there forever. That scar. All because you made a stupid mistake. 

You snapped out of it and continued buttoning your shirt up. Tidying yourself up before walking out of the tent. It was really starting to get cold. Being October and all.

Right now it was about 5am. No one was awake. No one was on guard. Everyone just tucked away in the tents. 

The clouds were dark and the rain was creeping ever closer to you all. 

Definitely the change in seasons. 

You walked out of the tent and grew goose bumps immediately. It was freezing. The sun was barely up and you knew that even when it was you’d be cold. 

You wandered back in and rummaged through your chest to find one of Arthur’s jackets. You didn’t want to wear it in front of people, it made you feel like they thought you were desperate. 

Not exactly the case.

You grabbed it and wrapped the woolly coat around you. Taking a deep breath taking it all in. The familiar gunpowder, tobacco and whiskey smell burning your nose. 

Your chest tightened and you felt hurt within you. You shook it off before wandering back out to make yourself some coffee. 

You got the fire lit, with ease since Javier taught you. 

You moved the coffee pot closer so that it would heat up and waited patiently, rubbing your hands together to keep them warm as you did so. 

You lifted your head when you heard a horse coming up to camp. Confused, you turned your head to see who it was, revealing Arthur. Which threw you off since you had no idea that he had left camp last night.

You looked up at him, making eye contact with the tired cowboy for a second before turning away back to your coffee.

You threw the rest of the hot drink down your throat as you listened to him walk across camp back to his tent.

Taking a breath you stood up and walked over quietly. You needed to talk to him. You both needed to sort this out.

You knocked on the wagon lightly before stepping forward twiddling your thumbs nervously.

“What?” He asked without turning to you. His voice was cold and it kind of hurt you to hear him talk like that.

“Arthur…” You said gently and quietly. You watched as the taller man turned around to look at you.

“Don’t you ‘Arthur…’ me” he said as he shook his head. 

“Not in that voice.” He knew that voice of yours. Well. Not to the extent. It hurt him to hear it. Your voice sounding sad. So sad… so desperate just to talk to him. 

He couldn’t lie, what happened back with the Raiders and with you. Broke his heart. You. Broke his heart. 

You let you head dip down. “Can we please just talk it out? Like adults?” You said softly and he scoffed turning to you.

“If you were an adult, you wouldn’t have snuck around behind my back. To do those things.” He told you looking down towering over you. Per usual. 

You felt a bubble in your throat but pushed it down. “I knew you wouldn’t let me if I didn’t. I just wanted to hel-”

“No. You’re right. I wouldn’t have let you. Not without one of us. Because sometimes things go wrong. Sure. All those small robberies you were doin’ went fine but that thing with the raiders? You would have been gone forever.” He started. 

You stood there quietly letting him speak. It was a hushed tone but stressed and angry no doubt. He was annoyed at you. Not the whole camp. He didn’t want to wake them all up.

“You took advantage of the fact that I have feelings for you. You took advantage of that and it got you in a place that you couldn’t have gotten out of without us.” He said frustrated. 

Your chest got tight and you looked up at him “You actually have feelings for me?” You asked your voice getting a little quiet as you tugged at the cuffs of the coat. 

Arthur gave a small huff as you realised he was serious about you. “Why do you think I’m so protective of you? Why do you think that I would fight anyone who got in your way. I get soft around you. I lose my bite. I haven’t felt like that in a god awful time. Just to have you turn your back on me like that." 

You looked up at him and all you wanted to do was hug him. 

Now isn’t the time. You need to talk it out first. This isn’t a movie. No quick fixes.

"I love you Arthur but- why are we still so secretive… I mean everyone has had their suspicions.” You asked stepping a little closer to him. 

“Because who would want to be seen with an ugly grumpy old man like me? I wasn’t staying quiet for my sake it was for you.” He told you as if it was obvious to the world. 

You gave him a look as if to tell him never to say those things about him again. 

You understood that Arthur didn’t really have self confidence. It showed. When you would rub his scars… or tell him just how gorgeous you think he is… anything positive about him was nothing in his head.

“Don’t say that Arthur. If it was up to me. We would have been public from the get go.” You told him. 

Arthur looked at you. “You still did all of those things to get me off your back. You lied to me. Why should I trust anything you just said?”

You looked up at him and he was genuinely upset. Understandably.

“No. No that wasn’t to get you off my back Arthur. I enjoy all of those things with you. I just- I just wanted to make the camp proud. I wanted to make you proud. I wanted to prove I could do things on my own…” You tried to explain.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I love you I really do. What I did was stupid, and I know that but please just listen when I say I didn’t use you.” You said rambling on.

You would do anything for him to forgive you. You knew that what happened was gonna taint your relationship. If he wanted to continue having one. You knew he was gonna need some persuasion. 

Arthur sighed and sat on his cot. Rubbing his face. “Y/n…”

“Please. I know you regret meeting me, and that you regret helping me but I don’t regret meeting you.” You told him.

“I-” He sighed “I don’t regret meeting you.” He said softly looking up at you, letting his hands rest on his thighs.

You gave a confused look. “But you said that You let your guard down around me… and that I used you for it…”

“That doesn’t mean I regret meeting you. I did. For a few days but after I cooled down I realised that wasn’t the case.” He explained.

You moved and sat next to him on the cot looking up at him. “Why have you avoided me for so long then? If only after a few days you realised.” 

“You know my conscious. Always getting in the way. I just kept thinkin’ ‘Maybe she was using you’ but I hope i’m right with my gut instinct.” He said looking down at you.

You smiled at the mention of his gut instinct. He wanted you around. “So… Does this mean you’ll forgive me?” You asked a little nervous.

He thought for a second before gently nodding. “Yeah. As long as you don’t lie to me. If you wanna go out robbin’ just say alright?” He said softly.

You nodded. “I don’t want to lie to you. I just thought you’d stop me from helping out with the money. I was gettin’ tired of cleanin’ all day.” 

Arthur gave a gentle chuckle. “You didn’t have it half as bad as most the girls. Grimshaw has a sweet spot for you.” He told you.

You smiled more. “She was yellin’ at Tilly the other day for playing dominoes, called her a lazy sack of shit.” You told him. You felt something lift off of your shoulders. Going from such a serious conversation, to talking about what’s been going on recently.

You gently moved yourself closer to him before leaning your head against his arm as you talked.

“Susan’s had a sweet spot for you since you turned up. She didn’t leave your side. Said somethin about you squeezing her hand in your sleep and it made her all gooey inside.” He explained looking down at you with a gentle relieved smile. 

You smiled more.

“Charles said that you ran straight to her when you came back.” He said softly 

You thought for a second and nodded “Yeah. Just instinct. My momma was never like that. Somethin’ warm in Susan’s eyes when she saw me. She stitched me up and all.” You admitted.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Stitched you up?” He asked. All he was seeing when he last saw you was red. Just pure anger and frustration.

You nodded and turned shrugging the coat off of your shoulders before unbuttoning your shirt and pulling it down enough for Arthur to see the stitches. “It isn’t swollen anymore. Nor bleeding.” You said looking down at it.

Arthur gently brought his hand up to move the shirt a little more so that he could see it. Rubbing his thumb under it. God he could have stopped that…

He didn’t realise how long he had been quiet.

“At least i’m a real cowboy now.” You joked. Arthur always teased you saying that since you had barely any scars you weren’t such a big bad outlaw. 

He snapped out of it and looked up at you, moving his hands so that you could button your shirt up and slip back into the coat.

You looked at him and gave a friendly smile before you two changed the subject. Neither of you wanting to linger on the bad feeling much longer.

____

You both started getting familiar with each other again over the next few weeks. Surprisingly you two hadn’t had what you would call make up sex. I mean, when you think of it Arthur was under the assumption that you used him for sex so maybe he was just working himself back up to it.

Anyway, Last night you decided to sleep in Arthur’s tent with him. Being the middle of October, things were getting colder and last night was the coldest in a while so when Arthur was settling down you snuck in and curled up behind him.

You woke up around 9 am and sat up looking around at the rest of the camp starting to wake up. 

You stood up and wandered over to the fire when you could hear Arthur and Miss Grimshaw. You raised an eyebrow and looked over to them.

“You know, I never did like that girl Mr Morgan.” She grumbled. “Couldn’t make her mind up about what she wanted.”

Arthur rubbed his hair looking down at the paper in his hand. “Yeah. I know. How’d she even find out where the camp was?” He asked in a groggy tired voice.

You raised your eyebrow a little more and slinked over standing next to him and looking at the writing on the paper before looking up at him. “Who’re we talking about?” You asked.

Miss Grimshaw gave a gentle smile before looking at Arthur. “Yes, Arthur who are we talking about?”

Arthur sighed softly. “A woman I used to know. Name was Mary.”

“It’s his ex.” She pointed out.

You were never one to judge. Not in this day and age at least. It wasn’t like your time. “What does she want?” You asked curiously.

Arthur handed you the letter to read over and you raised an eyebrow. Did people really write like this? 

“Oh Arthur~” Susan said in her best Mary impression, and then proceeded to laugh at her own joke.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Very funny.” He said and turned to look down at you.

“Are you gonna help her?” You asked curiously holding the letter.

Arthur sighed and rubbed his hair. “I don’t know…”

Miss Grimshaw grinned. “You know what Arthur. You should. You should take Y/n along. She needs the experience.” 

You looked at her and made a face to which she just wriggled her eyebrows. 

“She also gets to meet the truly wonderful person that is Mary Linton.” She said through a pure sarcastic tone before walking over to the camp fire to sit with everyone.

Arthur thought about it for a second. “You wanna come with?” He asked.

You looked a little nervous but tried to push it down. “Of course!” You smiled which made him in turn smile.

“Go get ready then.” He said before turning you around to go back to your tent.

You had gotten used to sleeping in your clothes recently. Arthur explained the whole outlaw life to you which you should be used to but you just couldn’t get the thought of sleeping in your pjs out of your head. 

You moved and grabbed your boots and guns before following back to Arthur. 

He got both of your horses ready and helped you pack the guns on.

“Where are we going?” You asked as he helped you onto your horse lifting you up by your waist.

“She said she was staying at a place called Chadwick farm? North of Valentine.” He hummed getting onto his own horse.

You nodded and got yourself comfortable for the ride over. “Lead the way cowboy.” You smiled.

He gave a gentle smile back before nodding and taking the lead.

While you were on the ride up to Valentine you didn’t actually talk about Mary that much. You were kind of nervous to meet her. You had no idea what kind of person she was. Although Miss Grimshaw had a set opinion of her. 

You couldn’t judge a book by the cover you hadn’t seen yet so you were just gonna go help and see what was up. Maybe Susan’s point of view on her was tainted by something. Maybe when they broke up Arthur didn’t take it so good and Mama Grimshaw came to patch his broken little heart.

You didn’t know but you didn’t waste too much time thinking about it. 

Arthur managed to distract you for majority of the ride. Talking about anything and everything. He really liked listening to you talk about your sort of theories on the universe and such. Not that it made any sense to him.

You spent a little bit of the trip trying to convince him to let you look in his journal. Still no luck. 

After a while you pulled up to this rather nice looking place on the edge of Valentine. 

Arthur got off of his horse walking over to yours and helping you off, even though you insisted you didn’t need his help before almost failing to take your foot out of the stirrup and falling back.

He chuckled softly making sure you were okay before he nervously looked up at the building. 

You trailed along behind him before you got to the top of the steps with him. Arthur landing a strong knock on the door before standing back next to you.

Before you knew it a woman had a gun peaked through the door at you and Arthur. Switching between the two of you while she talked. “Yes?”

“Oh, We’re sorry we didn’t mean to disturb you ma’am. Umm is Mrs Linton in?” He asked with a softer more nervous tone of voice.

She looked you both up and down before putting her gun down. “I’ll go see.” She said before closing the door. 

You and Arthur could both hear her call for Mary before walking off somewhere.

There was a moment of silence before footsteps were heard walking towards the door. 

You looked up to Arthur who had taken his hat off and was holding it in his hand gently. You smiled softly when he looked up at you smiling back a little. 

He plopped his hat onto your head and chuckled a little. You had to tip it back a little to stop it falling over your eyes. 

“God you have such a big head.” You teased.

You both joked quietly and giggled before the door opened, both of you turning your attention to it. 

Arthur’s smile faded softly as Mary came out of the door and looked over him. 

“Hello Arthur.” She said in a somewhat relieved voice.

Fuck. She was gorgeous. What the hell happened between them for them to split up. 

You watched the two converse for a few seconds before Arthur introduced you both.

“Mary this is Y/n, Y/n Mary.” He said motioning between you both. 

You pushed his hat up a little and met her hand in the middle to shake gently.

She gave a polite smile. “I’ve never seen you with the other… women of your camp.” She hummed.

“I’m pretty new to the gang.” You smiled softly. She seemed nice so far. 

They talked for a little before Arthur caught your attention.

“So… Where’s what’s his name?” He asked curiously.

Mary held her hands rubbing her thumb gently a small frown spreading across her face. “Died…” She said softly.

You gave a sympathetic frown before smiling a little at her. Poor woman. 

“Well i’m sorry to hear that.” Arthur nodded before she spoke again.

“Yeah… Me too… Happened a while ago, pneumonia.” She informed.

“Bad business.”

“Sure.”

Arthur looked around for a second. “Well y-y-y-you’ve-” He stuttered before clearing his throat. “been made a widow and you’ve come here lookin’ for me is that it?”

You looked at Arthur with your brows furrowed. There was something between them. Whether it was a good or bad thing you couldn’t tell but there was something. 

Arthur was stuttering over himself like a nervous child. But it didn’t seem like a good thing? He looked a little frustrated with everything. With her.

“No. Ain’t like that, Arthur.” She quickly protested.

Mary then proceeded to try and explain that her family needed help.

She sighed as she couldn’t get the words through. “My family… I-I need your help.” She settled on.

Arthur scoffed. “You mean the family that always looked down on me. you want me to help?”

You looked a little surprised at him. Arthur wasn’t like that. Well… not to your knowledge.

You listened to Mary explain that her brother was in trouble. Got himself mixed in with the wrong bunch. The Chelonians? You knew that even if Arthur didn’t want to help, that you were going too. 

You frowned listening to the two bicker and you sighed. “We’ll go get them.” You interrupted. 

Mary looked surprised. “Oh… You get to make that call?” She asked confused looking over you.

You raised an eyebrow at her. “Yeah. I do.” You informed her. “Where is he?” You asked, walking down the steps to your’s and Arthur’s horses. 

Mary watched as Arthur stumbled down behind you, following you to your horse helping you up. Not that you needed it may I add. “oh… Uh…” She said as she was distracted by your’s and Arthur’s interactions. 

“He’s somewhere out near Carmody Dell I think… The rancher there said he’d seen them around the Cumberland forest area.” 

You nodded as she turned her attention back to Arthur. Telling him how much she needs her brother back and to meet them at the station. 

You both rode away from the farm house and once you were out of ear distance Arthur turned to you. “The hell was that?” He asked.

You looked at him. “Huh?” 

“You just deciding that we need to help her.” He said a little aggravated. 

You made a face. “Arthur. Her little brother’s in danger. I don’t care what you two had in the past we can’t let someone get hurt because you’re too stubborn. If that was the case, a lot more peoples blood would be on your hands.” You explained.

He huffed but agreed before going quiet for the rest of the journey. 

You and him saved Jamie with ease. You walked up. Told them you wanted to join. You scooted over to Jamie and struck up conversation. Managed to drag him away from them all for a second. Until Arthur revealed himself and scared the poor kid causing him to run away, making sure that Arthur ruined the whole plan.

You got him back to Mary and said your goodbyes before heading back to camp. 

The girls practically surrounded you. All pestering you with questions.

Tilly giggled. “So?” She asked which confused you.

“Sooo?” You repeated confused.

“How was she?” Karen jumped in.

“Who? Mary?” You asked and they all nodded. “I mean she’s fine. Real pretty.” You told them as you looked between them.

They looked at each other. “fine?” Mary-Beth spoke up. 

“The hell do you mean fine?” Karen questioned.

“I mean she was fine. A little dramatic but other than that-” You were cut off by Abigail.

“You know who you’re talking about right?”

You sighed. “Yes I know. What’s your guy’s problem with her anyway?” you asked, making them look at you with their brows raised.

“What's- What’s our problem with her?” Tilly repeated and you nodded. 

“She’s-” Before Tilly could start talking, Arthur had grabbed you by the arm and pulled you away.

Which took you by surprise. Once you figured out who it was you sighed as you tripped over your own feet and into him “Arthur.” you huffed. “The hell was that for?” You asked.

He looked at you. “Don’t listen to those girls Y/n.” He sighed as you both walked down to the little shore by camp. 

You raised your eyebrow. “Why not? Arthur no one here really seems to like Mary… Why?” You asked as you moved to hold his hand while you walked.

He squeezed your hand gently and sighed. “She didn’t love me enough I guess… Or I wouldn’t change.” He said as he thought about it.

Your nose scrunched up a little and your brows furrowed “Those are stupid reasons.” You said as you watched your feet sink a little into the wet sand while you walked.

“Well she had to be pretty stupid, she put a lot of good years in on an outlaw.” He told you.

“Still not valid reasons. You being an outlaw means nothin’.” You started.

Arthur turned his head and looked down at you. “Is that so?” He hummed watching you look around while you spoke.

“Well yeah. ‘I wouldn’t change.’ Love ain’t about changing. It’s about working together to become who you wanna be. As stupid as it sounds its true. Her telling you that you need to change without her changing in return is a waste of time. It mean’s that she's gonna make past mistakes over and over because she’s never had to change anything about herself because people have always changed for her.” You started to ramble.

He furrowed his brows as he listened to you. 

“Arthur we’ve been together for over 7 months and I’ve seen you change over and over into the person you are now. But you’re not changing alone. I’m right here next to you. Changing as well.” You said as you looked out over the water while you walked back to the camp since it was dark out now.

“I couldn’t imagine taking you away from the outlaw life. I’d be taking you from your family. Your friends. Everything you’ve ever known. That’s like taking a shark and putting it in a field full of cattle. It could happen. But is it good idea? No.” 

You sighed. “I’m rambling. Sorry. I didn’t mean to go off like that.” you told him. 

He was looking down at you with nothing but love. Sure you rambled his ear off but you sounded so caring and smart while you voiced your opinion that his heart blocked out most of it. 

He was quiet the rest of the way back to camp. Just thinking about what you had said. 

Once you both got back, before you could even deny, he pulled you to his tent. Closing the curtains and pulling you close.

You turned to him a little surprised and he just gave you a smile. To which you returned.

Arthur leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours gently, pulling you against him. 

You hummed against his lips kissing back and moving to run your hands under his jacket. 

You two stood there for a few minutes just taking the other in. Soft, slow kisses. Getting deeper over time.

You pulled back and Arthur moved to dim the oil lamp to the point where it was barely visible. 

You smiled up at him and pushed him towards the bed. Since it was getting later in the year everyone was given blankets for their tents and sleeping bags. Just to help keep everyone cuddled and warm. You had brought yours into Arthur’s tent yesterday luckily for you.

You pushed him back onto the cot before climbing into his lap. His hands settled on your hips as he looked up at you.

You smiled and got comfortable before kissing him again. Deeper than last time. A little needier. 

Arthur’s hands rubbed over your hips and your thighs, squeezing softly before moving to your ass and pulling you closer. His grip tight as you started to grind against him.

He moved so that you were fully on the bed now. He put his head against the pillow as you pushed your hips down harder onto him, Feeling his hardening cock under you as you did so. 

The tent was full of your quiet pants and heavy breathing as you got yourselves of on each other.

It wasn’t long before you slid between Arthur’s legs, Unbuckling his belt and putting it on the table before getting to his pants and pulling his cock out. 

You bit your lip looking up at him, meeting his gaze half way as you stuck your tongue out and placed the tip of his cock against it. You teased the tip softly for a few seconds before taking him into your mouth. Slowly talking him further and further until he was as far back as you could handle.

Arthur put his hat on the side before running a hand through his hair and gripping the locks lightly as he watched you. 

Just watching your mouth slide up and down his cock with ease as if your life depended on it. God you looked so gorgeous. Every time you’d wink at him. Or hum around him. It sent his heart into over drive. 

After a while you pulled off and helped him get his pants off. Before getting your own off. You pulled the blankets over you before letting yourself lay on him, your faces inches apart. 

Arthur wrapped his arms around you, lips pressing to yours as you both rolled your hips. 

Arthur’s hands moving from your thighs up your back and back down to your ass, taking fist fulls and squeezing it as he pleased.

He moved his hand between your thighs and ran his fingers over your already wet pussy. A grin grew on his face as he easily slicked his fingers up slipping two into you with ease. 

You moaned quietly against his lips continuing to roll your hips, more so since his fingers were buried in you. You made the quick transition from having his fingers to his cock.

You let your head fall against his shoulder as Arthur’s head fell back, feeling your soaking tight pussy just take him with ease.

This was probably the first time you hadn’t heard Arthur say ‘Holy fuck’ when he pushed into you. Maybe it was to keep the moment as it was. No talking. Just touch.

You lifted yourself up, putting your arms either side of him, as Arthur’s hands rested on your hips while you started to fuck yourself on his cock. Just back and forth slowly. Building yourself up.

You sat yourself up fully now, moving your hips faster. You tipped your head back and brushed your hair out of your face while Arthur studied you. How you moved. Everything he could right now. The mixed feeling of heat pooling in his stomach and his heart wanting to burst out of his chest, making for a wonderful concoction.

After a while you brought yourself back down to his level. Arthur pulling you closer to him and lifting his legs to support him more. 

You smiled at him as you rested your head next to his while he moved you around. you caught him in a kiss which distracted you both from the task at hand for a few seconds.

Before you knew it, Arthur was gently rolling you over onto your back. Pulling you down the bed a little as he did so. 

You instinctively moved your legs over his and let him get comfy, letting your arms fall either side of you as he prepped himself.

You let your eyes flutter closed as you felt the tip of his throbbing cock push into you, letting out a hum as you did so.

Arthur had his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he watched his cock slide into you. Watching how perfectly you seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces.

He didn’t waste much time before he started to thrust. His hips leading him and you ever closer to your orgasms.

Long, deep thrusts kept pushing you closer and closer. You ran your hands over his shoulders and back down to his legs as he positioned himself even closer to you. Wanting to get as close and as deep as possible.

Arthur looked down at you and moved so that his head was buried into the side of your neck. Peppering you with sloppy loving kisses. Nipping the tender skin every so often. Even leaving a hickey or two.

God Arthur was really working his magic on you right now. His hips were doing a perfect pace. Not fast enough to send you spiralling over into a drooling mess. But not Slow enough to send you to sleep. 

He snapped his hips every so often egging you closer to coming which you could tell he was at this point. 

You ran your hands through his hair gripping it as he panted and groaned into your neck.

You panted as your got impossibly closer. Your walls getting tight around him and your breath’s getting a little more uneven.

Arthur sped up his thrusts a little more. Whining something quietly into your neck as he pushed you both.

You gasped and pushed your head back into the pillow when Arthur gave a harsh thrust right into a soft spot. You couldn’t help but smile and bite your lip as your body pulsed with pleasure.

Not far behind was Arthur who had pulled out and was spilling himself over you. His eyes squeezed shut and his body trembling.

You rubbed his thighs softly as he came down before you both got yourselves cleaned up. Getting back into your clothes before settling down into the bed for the night. 

You laid against Arthur chest listening to his soft breathing and snoring while you drew patterns with your fingers across the suspenders he was wearing.

Everything felt a little different. Not in a bad way. Quite the opposite. As you drifted off to sleep you started thinking to yourself.

Maybe that little ramble rant you went on was the start of something new. 

Who knows. 

Not you.


End file.
